couragefandomcom-20200223-history
Dr. Zalost
Dr. Zalost (Serbian: Жалост, Žalost, which means sorrow) is a scientist suffering from depression who lives in his mobile tower along with his henchman, and pet, Rat. He was the main antagonist in the season two final episode The Tower of Dr. Zalost. His name could be taken from the croatian word "žalost" which means sadness. The Ž is probably the Z because of the lack of the word in english vocabulary. Personality Dr. Zalost describes himself as "the greatest unhappy scientist who ever lived". He desires only one thing: to make everyone as miserable as he is. What caused him to be in his miserable state is unknown. Another characteristic known about him is his contempt for humanity believing them to be selfish. Ironically, he is a hypocrite because, according to him, if he is not happy then nobody deserves to be. His relationship with his pet Rat is seen as complicated and, most of the time, abusive. Although he views Rat as his only friend, he regularly berates him for not giving him proper hugs as well as not attacking the Bagges. However, at the end of the episode, due to Muriel's "Happy Plum" recipe, Rat and Dr. Zalost reform and reconcile with one another. He seems to be fond of ice cream and plums. History Zalost is first seen speaking to the mayor of Nowhere, demanding $33,333,333,333 for his Unhappy Cannonball project. The mayor and his advisor laugh it off, and Zalost threatens to use Nowhere as research if they don't pay up, which would make the citizens "very...unhappy". The mayor counters by saying that they were already unhappy due to the recent increase in taxes, and tells Zalost that if he tries to bamboozle them again he'll be thrown in jail before kicking him out. Just as he threatened, Zalost returns to his mobile tower and unleashes the cannonballs on Nowhere, leaving everyone aside from the mayor and his advisor too depressed to move. The mayor subsequently yields to Zalost's demands, but Zalost refuses to reverse the effect, since the money failed to make him happy. Meanwhile at the Bagge farm, Courage is helping Muriel with her "Happy Plums", which can supposedly make anyone happy. Eustace gets impatient waiting for the paper, and after seeing a brief report on the attacks from Zalost's tower, he drives up to get it himself, only to discover that there are none printed. On his way back to the farm, he encounters Zalost's tower blocking the road, and honks at him for having it parked in the road, drawing his attention. Zalost subsequently follows him back to the farm and unleashes his cannonballs, which have no effect on Eustace (who Zalost deems immune to emotions). Courage manages to evade them, but Muriel is struck and falls into depression. After unsuccessful attempts to help her, Courage infiltrates the tower with a bit of help from Eustace, and enters a large room, mountatins of cannonballs lining the room with a giant cauldron in the middle, filled with green liquid that changes ordinary cannonballs into unhappy cannonballs. Rat attacks Courage, who attempts to use the cannonballs to his advantage. Rat is impacted by one, and grows into a monstrous rat who leaps at Courage. But Courage slings some of Muriel's Happy Plums into his mouth, changing him into a harmless baby rat. Courage ascends the staircase to the tower's keep, where Zalost hogties him and points a cannon at him. He tells Courage that if he can win a game of Hangman before the cannon goes off, he'll cure Muriel. After several wrong guesses – and a fiasco trying to buy vowels – he guesses the word (BOOM) without guessing the consonants first. Zalost subsequently accuses him of cheating and starts shooting at him. After getting ahold of him, he prepares to drop him into the cauldron, and Courage throws the cup of Happy Plums at him. It bounces off of his head and falls into the cauldron, and Zalost drops Courage. He clings to the edge, and the liquid in the cauldron turns pink and starts shooting out pink cannonballs. Zalost moans as he descends the now crumbling tower, which begins to shoot out pink cannonballs like a volcano, restoring all of Nowhere to happiness. Courage emerges from the rubble, holding the baby Rat and one pink cannonball. Zalost follows him back to the house, holding his last unhappy cannonball. Courage uses his cannonball to heal Muriel, then runs into the kitchen; Zalost's cannonball hits Eustace, who is seemingly petrified. Courage and Muriel hide under the table, and Zalost is momentarily distracted by the plums on the table. He eats some, coughs, then looks under the table, his skin now normal-colored. Muriel's Happy Plums have cured his depression, and the last scene with him shows him hugging Rat. Appearances #''The Tower of Dr. Zalost'' Category:Former villains Category:Antagonists Category:Tritagonists Category:Characters Category:Chins Category:Mutants Category:Scientists